The Meet&Greet That Changed Everything
by 4everCoverGirl
Summary: "James please! You can't let me go with her alone! She'll kill me!" "You think I want to get killed?" "We'll help each other out so no one's going to get killed!" "Ugh ok fine. Fine I'll do it. But ONLY because you are in the same god damn band with me and it doesn't exist without you." A story about friendship and love. I love Jalston so no offense.
1. Chapter 1

The concert was amazing but the thing I'm looking forward to the most is the Meet&Greet. I would finally meet my idols, a band named Big Time Rush. They are no big stars but that doesn't matter for me at all I love them anyway. They are just four really sweet, caring and down to earth boys and I'm glad I'm finally able to meet them. Some Rushers on IG, who were already able to meet them, told me that it was the best to be the last one to meet them because you have more time to spend with them. I followed this advice and I'm now standing in row as the last one to meet them. I was waiting patiently until there was only one girl in front of me. She took her picture and everything and finally it was time for me to go to them. Dustin, their guitarist and Kendall's best friend, greeted me and asked me who I wanted to stand next to on the picture and if I wanted a normal one or a silly one. I answered that I wanted a silly one and that I'd like to stand next to Kendall. I went over to them and they all hugged me. "Hey, what's your name?", Carlos asked. "Julie." "Well hello Julie, nice to meet you.", James said. "Hello Julie!", Logan added. "James can I ask you a question?" "Sure there are no other Rushers so we have plenty of time. What do you want to know?" "Are you and Halston together?" "Ouhhh tough one...", Logan said and laughed slightly. "You're gonna answer that James?", Carlos asked but Kendall didn't give a comment. "We are together again yes." "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" "Ouhhh James she's never met you but knows you really well.", Carlos said. "Oh shut up Carlos I know that my fans know me better than I know myself." "So? Why?" "Because I love her." "You think she does?" "I like this girl...", Logan mumbled and James slapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah I think she does. Look you don't know her like I do, you don't know her at all." "Oh actually I know her, I met her before and she was together with me in high school, she was one of my friends so I actually know her better than you do. And to me it seems like she just uses you. She did that before and I have no doubt that she does it right now with you again. Just be careful." "She's never mentioned you." "Probably we drifted apart because I was the one she just used. I was better than her and she just was my friend so she could copy my homework and to become better grades." "She did? Well then she changed." "If you think so, I tell you again, please be careful with trusting her. Don't tell her every little piece of your life. Do it for your own good. Believe me James I know her." "Well I do too and I trust her. Anyway Kendall you didn't say anything." "I-I was...um, never mind." "Aw little Kendall was distracted. By what?", Carlos mocked him. He stayed silent and looked down. Carlos watched his actions and got a knowing look on his face. "Oh you weren't distracted by someTHING you were distracted by someONE." Kendall glared at him. "Oh I probably should stop talking now." "Are we gonna take the picture now?" Kendall asked annoyed. "Kendall could you stop being so mean and annoyed. Nobody told you to feel what you feel.", James said. "You are just making things worse do you realize that?", Kendall asked hysterically and stormed out of the room. Logan wanted to go after him but I held him back. "May I?" "Um sure. Try your best.", he said and whispered:"He's going to kill me." I smiled and went after Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2

I found him sitting against a wall, staring at the opposite side. "Kendall?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me but turned his gaze quickly back to the wall. "Can I sit down?" "You won't go away anyway, will you?" "No I guess." He shrugged his shoulders and I sat down next to him. "Why did you act like this? I mean I never saw you acting like this before. Was it because of what the boys said? They were just making fun." "They weren't. They meant what they said and it was 100 per cent the truth.", he whispered. I put one arm around his shoulders and was glad when he didn't reject me. "Look either you tell them everything or you keep it inside and never get a chance with her. 'If you love someone tell them while they're here 'cause they may just run away from you'." "Where's this from?" "A song by Imagine Dragons however it's true. I experienced it myself." "If you say so." "I'm going to experience it again if I don't get my act together and tell him." "Oh, ok." "Yeah I know him for a couple of years now but I've never met him, it's kinda the first time I talked to him today, so I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do." "Today?" "Yeah I've waited the whole day for this moment." He realized who I was talking about and he turned to look at me. He started smiling his cute dimple smile. "There's that smile I love so much." "So Julie... I like you, even though I've just met you. It's crazy." "I'm glad you finally said it Kendall. Was it this hard? No. I like you too Kendall and you don't know how often I dreamed of this moment to be reality." His smile grew wider and I hugged him tight. He hugged back, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I pulled away, stood up and held out my hand. He grabbed it and stood up too. "So I forgot to ask you something Julie..." "Yeah?" "Do you...w-want to be...my girlfriend?" "Why so shy Kendall? I'd love to.", I said looking him into the eyes. He slowly put one hand on my cheek and leaned in. I did too and eventually our lips touched in a sweet and gentle kiss. Someone opened the door behind us but we didn't pull way. We were so focused on each other we didn't notice anything that happened around us. Someone cleared their throat and we slowly pulled away. I turned around, hugging Kendall form the side, while he still had his arm wrapped around my waist. James, Logan and Carlos stood in front of us. James with a shocked look, Carlos with an amused one and Logan just looked surprised. "Kendall? What was this?" "Personal Display of Affection, James. You should try that too with your so-to-speak girlfriend.", I answered instead of Kendall and smiled up at him. He smiled back and kissed my nose. "Could you stop being so mean? Leave Halston out of this." "Will do. But don't you come to me when she breaks your heart...again." "Kendall keep her under control." "Why would I? She's right. You know I've never liked how Halston treats you." "Guys would you all calm down? Julie we should still take this picture.", Carlos said and I nodded in agreement. We went back into the Meet&Greet room. Dustin was still there doing something on his phone. "Dustin could you take the picture?" "Sure thing Logan." Kendall carried me bridal style and the boys were standing around us. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I swear if the boys wouldn't have been standing around us we would have kissed. We took the picture and Kendall leaned down to kiss me. We pulled apart and he set me down. "Where are you living?" "Kendall? You know you just met her? I mean I would expect something like this from Logan but from you?! Never." "Dude what do you think I want to do there? Can't I just spend time with her alone, talk, get to know each other. Seriously what did you think?" "Um you know...nothing." "James no just no. You know me for so long I would never do that, Logan yes...me no." "Guys we get it. I would do something like this.", Logan said annoyed. "Kendall back to your question, I live just down the street, 5 minutes if you walk." "Amazing. When are we starting our trip to NC?" "6am since it isn't this far away." "Ok well I'll be back by then. Bye guys." "Have fun Kendall.", Logan said and winked. "You're gross Logan. Look for some chick and stop being so gross." "Will do, thanks for the advice. Bye Julie." "Bye Logan." "I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow morning again so bye. Behave Kendall." "I'm not a child anymore you know? You guys are acting like I'm a dumb little boy." "But you are Kendall.", Carlos said and laughed. "Julie say something." "What? These are your friends, you know them way better." "Nevertheless." "Logan if you leave Kendall alone I'll give you bacon tomorrow." "Really? Love you." Kendall cleared his throat. "Come on dude you know I didn't mean that." "Anyway, James Fox is waiting for you, Carlos you gotta call Alexa, I bet she's waiting for you to call." "Foxy. Bye!" "Yeah I gotta call her, bye!" They all left and Kendall and me did too. Soon we were at my apartment. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. My apartment consisted of 4 rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom and a living room. The bathroom and the kitchen were kinda tiny but the bed- and living room were pretty big. We were currently standing in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you want something to drink?" "Nah I'm good." "Ok well I'm gonna go in my room and change into something comfortable. Be right back." "Ok." I did as said and when I came back I sat down next to him. "So do you wanna watch a movie?", I asked him and he nodded. "Stop being so shy Kendall. Just act like you are around the boys, act normal. I like you I won't judge you." "And you said you were too shy." "Normally yes but it's different with you. I feel like I can be myself around you." "That's good.", he answered still smiling. "I'm just pretty shy around girls I like when I just met them." "I know, you've said it in several interviews and I noticed it too. You are more open in videos with the boys. If we get to know each other better I hope you'll open up around me too." "I will don't worry." "Good, then what do you want to watch?" "Do you have Spider Man?" "I sure have. 1, 2, 3, Amazing Spider Man, several T-shirts, a cup. What do you want?" "I would like to see you in one of the shirts, hot chocolate in the cup that we can both drink and Spider Man 1." "Your wish is my command!", I said smiling, went into my room, changed into one of the shirts and then went into the kitchen where Kendall was waiting for me, leaning against the counter. He opened his arms and gave me a big bear hug. "I love that shirt on you." I gave him a short kiss and when I pulled away he put a hand behind my head and leaned in once again. I gladly accepted the kiss. He deepens the kiss and my hands got tangled in his hair. I pulled away, we were both out of breath. He rested his forehead on mine and whispered: "You know that I'm falling deeper in love with you every second we're together." "Me too." "Love you Julie, I really do." "Love you too Kendall.", I replied smiling and kissed him shortly. "Didn't you want hot chocolate?", I asked smirking. "Well this is way better than any movie or hot chocolate.", he answered and started kissing me again. He had his hands on my back and I had mine around his neck and in his hair. I put my legs around his waist and he carried me over to the couch. He laid me down and laid down next to me himself. He put his arm around my shoulders and I cuddled up to him. He began stroking my hair and let his hand slide down until it was on my cheek. He leaned over and kissed me. I stroked his cheek with one hand and had the other in his hair while I kissed back. I love this boy so much. He's just such a total sweetheart, I know him for barely 6 hours and it already feels like I know him for years. I pulled away and smiled at him. He sat up and I sat down on his lap cuddled up to him. "I love you Kendall. It feels like I've known you for years!" "Same here. I've never felt this way before with any other girl. You are just so different from all the other girls. Most of the fans try to get us to fall for them. You were just like, giving James advice as if you know him for years. You were acting like we are your friends you didn't just meet. Other fans would have cried the whole time, you were talking to us, asking questions. You've waited for this moment your whole life, that was noticeable. I loved that, even though I was kinda paralyzed at first. I don't think any other girl would have come after me." "I had enough time planning everything. I knew what I had to expect and I never cry at events like this, never. I see no reason in crying. I mean I'd just waste the time I have with you guys. Logan wanted to go after you but I held him back. I was way too curious as if why you were acting like this." "Honestly? At first I didn't like the idea of you sitting there next to me instead of Logan. I didn't know you at all so I was...scared, that you'd think I'm an idiot or not cool or something like this. But you were so sweet and caring and I felt like I could be myself and you wouldn't care at all. Like you really cared about ME, not the guy you were fangirling over. I really liked and like that about you." "I've always wanted to know as much about you as I could, like about the real you. It was really hard and I didn't get many answers but enough to know that you aren't the guy everybody sees. You are not the tough and always cool guy, you are sensitive and care about others more than about yourself. If you love someone you barely let them go and you get jealous really easily. You love Spider Man but the funny thing is you are afraid of spiders." "Wow you know things about me I didn't even know I've ever said in public." "You didn't but some pictures or videos that were taken while you guys were just having fun or something showed the real you. And you know what? I think most fans would like this side of you even more, I know that I would love this side even more. You boys always tell your fans to be their selves and you yourself don't follow this advice and are acting the whole time. Maybe you should take a break from acting for awhile and show the world who you really are." "That's not that easy." "I'll help you if you let me." "Julie would you mind coming with me to the last concert tomorrow? I would like to have you there backstage. We could fly back here right after the concert or you'd come with me to L.A. or Vegas." "I would like that and I'd love to fly out to Vegas with you." "Really? That's amazing. Do you have any time limit, like when you have to be here again?!" "No I was just looking for a job, so no I have all the time we need. I mean I will have to look for a job someday but right now no." "Well you can look for one when you come back, if you come back. Well then, go pack your things we should go to bed soon." "Ok. I'll be back in 20." I went to my room and packed everything that I'd need in L.A and Vegas. I went back into the living room but Kendall wasn't there. Then all of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, turning me around, lifting me up and spinning me around. He kissed me and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest. "What were you doing?" "Getting a glass water. Are you done packing?" "Yeah." "Do you have an extra blanket or something?" "Why do you need that?" "I'm sleeping on the couch so I need a blanket." "No you're not. Kendall come on you can sleep with me in my bed. It's big enough for the both of us." "I just thought that you'd have a problem, since we don't know each other that long." "Kendall, it's fine really." With these words I went into the bathroom and changed into my PJs. I came out and saw Kendall awkwardly standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's the matter Kendall?" "I don't have something to change." "I could say take that shirt off but that would come out really wrong so I won't say it. I could give you a pair of jogging pants but I don't think they will fit you. You are a little taller." "Well I'll take your first advice and just keep my pants. It won't kill me to sleep in my pants for one night." "I hope so." He took off his shirt and looked at me staring at him. "Julie? Earth is calling Julie?! Hey!" I snapped out of my trance and blushed slightly. "Sorry I was just kinda distracted." "I noticed. I don't know what you are gonna do if you see James shirtless or Carlos. I mean they actually work out." "Yeah too much. It's looks so unnatural.", I said and went over. I hugged him and he hugged back. "I love you Julie." "Love you too Ken." "Ken?" "Fan nickname, 'cause you look like Ken, do you like Kendoll more?" "No no Ken is perfect. I'll just need one for you now. I'm not going to say Barbie because you are way more beautiful than her." "Stop it Kendall, you are making me blush." "Aww how cute. Anyway, we should go to bed now.", he whispered and picked me up bridal style. He carried me over to the bed and set me down. Then he laid down next to me and put the blanket over us. He put his arms around me and I cuddled up to him. "G'night. Beautiful dreams Julie. I love you." "You too Ken, love you." , I whispered and fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning Kendall wasn't next to me and I began thinking that all of this was just a dream, a really good one though, but then I heard a door shut and saw Kendall coming out of the bathroom, still shirtless. He must really enjoy this as much as I do. "Morning." "Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" "I had you by my side isn't that answer enough?!" "Aww. We are a little late though. So you gotta get up now." "First morning I have with you and you won't let me sleep in." "Jules you knew we'd have to get up early. Come on you can sleep in the bus." "Fine.", I mumbled and got up. I grabbed my things, went into the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I went into the living room to see my suitcases standing near the door and Kendall sitting on the couch waiting for me. "No breakfast?" "We are gonna stop somewhere with the boys on our way to NC." I nodded and he stood up and grabbed both of my suitcases. I grabbed my purse and locked the apartment. We soon were at the venue from the day before. The place where everything began. We went over to the busses and got into the one Logan and Kendall shared. We went inside and found the boys wide awake playing video games. "Hey Kendall, Julie. Why do you guys have suitcases with you?", James greeted us and asked. "Jules is going to come with us to NC and then we are flying back to L.A. together or to Las Vegas, we don't know yet. Probably L.A. first." "Kendall yesterday we wanted Vegas first." "Whatever you wish princess.", he said and kissed me. "Eww guys stop with all the lovey dovey." "Oh come on you and Alexa are not one tiny bit better!" "At least we know each other for more than one day." "Ok Carlos what's the matter? Why are you acting like this? Why can't you just be happy for me?" "Julie could you come with me I want to show you something.", James said and motioned for me to follow him. I did and he lead me to the back of the bus. "What did you want to show me?" "Nothing." Why am I here then?" "Because I don't want you there while they are fighting." "Why are the fighting anyway? I mean I don't understand Carlos." "I kinda do but I don't know, if it is what I think then it's a pretty stupid reason." "Why James?" "I guess he just misses her. He didn't see her for the last month and this isn't the first time long distance would ruin his relationship. I guess he is scared that it happens all over again. I guess he's just jealous that Kendall and you are going to be together whenever you want. You aren't an actress who has to work too. They are both really busy and time alone together is rare. You can go with Kendall to work and be with him every second of the day." "Oh, ok. I get it. I mean I knew that they aren't together very often but I didn't know Carlos was suffering so much from this, he always seems so happy." "In videos and pictures it is really easy to fake your feelings, you know?! But when we are alone he sometimes tells us how he really suffers from the distance and I think Alexa knows why. They are calling each other every day at least twice. Carlos is really sensitive you know." "Just like Kendall. Why aren't you guys showing your fans how you really are?! Is it easier to act or to be yourself?" "Acting is sometimes easier." "If you think so. I'm gonna go back now." I went back into the living room part, if you'd like to call it that. I saw Carlos and Kendall hugging and smiled. "Aww you guys are so cute." They pulled away and smiled awkwardly. "Did you figure everything out?" "We did. Big miss understanding.", Kendall said and Carlos nodded. "Ok good." I went over to Kendall and hugged him from the side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and laid his head on mine. "Ok guys till we stop for breakfast we are gonna go to the back and watch a movie or something." "If you want some alone time you could go into the other bus or we could go in the other bus." "We are going into the other bus so we won't bother you guys." Kendall and I waved to them and left. We went into the other bus and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and I cuddled up to him. I was so tired I guess it didn't take long till I fell asleep. I was awoken by Kendall kissing me on my forehead. "Hey, we stopped for breakfast. Do you want to come with us or should I bring you something? You look tired." "What? I'm coming with you guys.", I mumbled and yawned again. "Jules go back to sleep you can lay down in one of the empty bunks." I just nodded. He picked me up and carried me over to one of the bunks and laid me down. He put the blanket over me and kissed me on my forehead."Beautiful dreams princess. I'll be back soon. Love you." I guess at this point I was already sleeping again. I woke up at the smell of bacon and toast. I yawned, stood up and went over to where the smell came from. I found the boys sitting around a table with plenty of food in front of them. I went over to Kendall and he pulled me onto his lap. "Morning, once again." "Morning Ken." "Julie didn't you promise me bacon yesterday?" "Yeah I did and you have bacon in front of you." "Yeah but that isn't from you." "Well I must have forgotten. Ups!" "You are so mean." "Logan what did you do last night?", Kendall tried to change the topic. "Oh I was out with this one girl...Alexandra was her name I think." "Logan I said this as a joke I didn't mean this." "Well I felt like going out to party and these guys didn't want to so I went outside and there were still standing a few fans. I took them and we went to this one club. I don't know what the others are called I spent most of the night with Alex." "Logan you gotta stop being such a whore!" "Gotta agree with her. It's gotten worse since Demi left." "Leave Demi out of this James." "Why? It's true. When she was here you were a totally different person. No partying, no girls. You were acting differently and more like you." "What's this with the whole deep talks lately. You guys changed too." "You all changed!", I said trying to stop their arguing. "Remember when you started this whole thing? You always say you didn't change but you did. At the beginning you were being yourself and now, look at yourself. Your whole life is just a play. You guys need a break from acting. I already told Kendall yesterday. Stop trying to be what everyone else wants to see just be yourself and ignore them haters. You all aren't cool and tough. You guys are sensitive and romantic and know how to treat a girl right or every other person that comes in your life. Think about it." "Boys she's right.", James said "Yeah we did kinda change.", Carlos agreed and Logan added: "But we are cool!" "Yeah but all the other things she said are true too.", Kendall said. "We should try to stop this whole being cool and tough game. Be ourselves and show the fans how we really are.", James stated and the boys agreed. "Now can we eat this breakfast?", I asked impatiently. "Sure princess." We started eating and soon I was really full and not able to eat more food. The boys continued to eat till everything was gone and I guess they could have kept going.

We arrived in NC around 12pm. We walked around a little and looked at the venue. The boys went backstage but Kendall took my hand and led me to the middle of the stage. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Now you know how it's like to be up here.", he whispered. "I would be so nervous every time.", I replied. "Well I am and I'm gonna be so much more tonight." "Why?" "Because I know that you are watching." "Don't be. I love your dancing and most of all your voice. What I've always wanted to know, do you guys sing with playback or...?!" "No without. We don't like playback. Sometimes when Logan is in a really good mood he changes up the melody a bit and makes breaks where there normally wouldn't be breaks or James sings the high notes a little longer than usual." "That's good. You guys sound better acoustic anyway." "Yeah but some songs sound better with a little auto tune." "One song that sounds better with auto tune: Get Up and no other song. You know you guys should do an acoustic album." "I agree and I hope we get the chance to do so." "What do you mean 'get the chance to'?!" "Big Time Rush isn't going to continue forever and I'm pretty sure this is not the last tour and the last album but there won't be much more. When the show ends it's going to be easier for us to write songs, we won't have to do everything so kid-friendly. I mean we ARE 23-24 and we sure want to write other songs too." "Like Love Me Again." "For example.", he sighed. "What about Heffron Drive? Do you have to keep the lyrics kid friendly too?" "No Heffron Drive has nothing to do with Nickelodeon. Dustin and I can write about what we want." I nodded. "It's still scary to imagine that it's going to be full of people here in a couple hours.", I said quietly. He turned me around and looked at me. "It isn't this scary once you are up here. You forget everything and just concentrate on singing and dancing." "Always provided you can sing and dance.", I said so quietly that he couldn't possibly has heard it. "Hey, look at me. I'm sure you can sing and dance. Everyone can, some better than others but that doesn't matter as long as you enjoy it you can definitely learn it." "Keep telling me that and I probably will believe it someday." "I hope so." He put one hand on my cheek and leaned down. I leaned in too and we kissed for several moments. It was amazing until we got interrupted by James clearing his throat. "I wouldn't interrupt you guys if it wasn't important but you may want to know that the sound check is going to start in a half hour and they'll let the fans inside in 5 minutes. You may want to leave the stage except you want everyone watching you while you ,well, are busy." "Thanks James." "You are a life saver literally." "They would have gone so mad." "Probably. But you guys gotta think about when to tell everyone they will find out anyway." "Let this be our problem James." "Yeah!" We said and left. James followed us. We went into Kendall's dressing room and he told me that I could watch the sound check from the side of the stage or go into the audience. "Nobody knows you as my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend yet so it won't be a problem." "I can't wait till they all know it though." "Soon princess, soon." "I know." We went back to the side of the stage and watched all the fans coming into the venue. "I'll go join them. Have fun!" He kissed me shortly and I went into the audience. Soon the boys came out and sat down, Kendall and Dustin with their guitars. "Hey guys. How are you doing?", Logan said smiling into the audience. "Wazzzzza?", screamed Carlos. "Do you guys have any questions?", James asked. A few hands shot in the air. They pointed at some little girl. Carlos took the microphone, stood up and went down to the little girl. "What's your name?" "Katelyn." "And what's your question Katelyn?" "Do you boys have girlfriends?" Well apparently she isn't that young then.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos went on the stage again and sat down. "Well I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Alexa Vega and I can't wait to see her again.", Carlos answered the question. "I currently don't have a girlfriend.", Logan said. "I am able to say that me and Halston are back together and that we are really happy." I looked at Kendall, he searched my eyes and when he looked at me I nodded slightly. He closed his eyes, sighed and said:" Yes I do have a girlfriend. Since yesterday. She's wonderful and actually she's here right now. Julie could you come up here?" I looked at him as if he was crazy but left the audience to go up the stairs. Kendall laid down his guitar and came over to me. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. He kept his arm around my waist. "I'm really happy that she's coming home with me after this concert." "Home as in Vegas or home as in Los Angeles?" someone shouted. We looked at each other and smiled. "Home as in Vegas.", we said in unison. "Aww." some in the audience said and we all laughed. "Anymore questions?", James asked. "What's your name?", he asked a black haired girl a couple of years older than me. "Sam." "What's your question Sam?" "I don't have a question I just wanted to say something." "Oh um well then what do you want to say?" "Julie right?" I nodded scared and a little curious of what she was going to say. "Listen if you break his heart I'm, and I think I'm speaking for every Rusher, going to be really mad and your life will never be the same, believe me. I'm speaking for all Rushers worldwide: Be careful when you hold him 'cause you...are holding our world." "I would never do that. Believe me." "Guys I really love and trust her so please don't send her any hate. She doesn't deserve that." "Well um we are going to play a few songs now." "Go backstage princess we'll be there soon." "Ok, love you." "Love you too princess.", he said, kissed me quickly and I went backstage to watch the rest of the sound check from the side of the stage. They were amazing, well Kendall was amazing. To be honest he was the only one I paid attention to. When they were done they left the stage and we all went into one of the guys' dressing rooms together. Kendall sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. He had his arm around my waist and was smiling like a little kid that just got a new toy. He lifted his hand and turned my head till I looked at him. He leaned in and kissed me not caring that the other boys were probably annoyed by us. I put one hand behind his head and pulled him closer. "Guys could you stop making out while we are standing next to you? Go into Kendall's dressing room but leave us alone." I pulled away. "James is there the small possibility that you are, I was just thinking maybe you are, I mean don't get me wrong but it sounds like..." "Spill it!" "Are you jealous?" "Could you just stop judging Halston. Listen she'll be in L.A. for a couple of months because she's shooting a part of a movie there so you'll be able to meet her, ok? You'll see that she changed." "Whatever you say!", I answered smirking. Kendall laughed and Logan and Carlos did too. "Kendall I really like her. She knows how to mess with James." "Don't like her too much she's all mine. Everybody knows that you're a whore but keep your hands off my girl!" "Calm down dude! I'm your best friend you should trust me." "I do but not in matters girls." "Seriously calm down. I would never do something like that and besides you should trust Julie too. I don't think she's that type of girl." "I trust her." "Boys I'm still here and Logan don't even think about it." "Never started to think about it.", he said and lifted his hands in a defending way. "Why would I want to cheat on him if it means risking to lose him? That's just stupid and I'm kinda scared of his fans." "Well they always react like this when we get a new girlfriend. Ignore them they are nice most of the time and I'm glad you're thinking this way." "Guys do you want to keep this going? Because I'm leaving if you plan on doing that." "Come on princess we'll just leave them." We got up and waved goodbye, then left to his dressing room. "Kendall you really should spend the last hours before the concert with them, do what you guys always do. Really! I'm 21 I can handle a few hours by myself and besides I could still look for Olivia and try to get to know her." "You really wouldn't mind?" "Kendall I don't want you to change because of me. Do what you always do. I have you the next few weeks perhaps months so I should be able to handle a few hours without you." "Well Olivia is doing her sound check but she'll be back in a few minutes so you can just go to the side of the stage and watch her. She already knows you I bet the boys told her about you and she probably watched our sound check." "Alright. Have fun." "You too princess!", he said smiling and kissed me. We left together and he went into their dressing room again, while I went over to the stage where I was watching the boys before. Olivia was almost ready with her sound check. When she sang her last song she came over to me and hugged me. I was surprised but hugged back. "Hey Julie. Finally I'm able to meet you. I saw you before at sound check and I'm so glad Kendall finally found someone who makes him happy." "Yeah I was dying to meet you too. I love your song Better With U it's just amazing I wish I could sing as good as you." "Aww stop. Where are the boys?" "Dressing room doing what they always do before a show. I don't know I kinda left Kendall because I want him to keep living the way he did before. He wanted to spend the last hours before the show with me but I didn't want that." "You are a really cool girl. Few others would have done that." "Thx you are too." "I have this feeling we are going to be really good friends. Can you give me your number?" "Yeah sure, give me yours?" "Course." We exchanged numbers and went into her dressing room. We sat down and talked till the last concert of this tour started. "Where are you standing?" "Idk where's the best place?" "Come with me I'll show you." We went to some spot beside the stage where we could see everything perfectly fine. "I'm coming here after my part ok?" "Alright. Have fun!" "Thx." "And good luck." Thx again.", she said smiling, hugged me and went backstage while I watched Jackson Guthy perform. He was really good but there was just one song I knew and liked and that is Make up your mind. It still was cool. They had a short break and then Olivia came up and performed her songs. "Guys I found a new friend today, her name is Julie, you may know her as Kendall's girlfriend, anyway I just wanted to say that everything is better with you Julie and of course Alexa." She sang her song Better With You after this introduction and I smiled throughout the whole song. When her performance was over she went backstage and shortly before Victoria started her concert she came to me and we watched Victoria's part. She was actually pretty good. "Olivia I have an idea.", I said smirking. "I know that look what do you want to do?" "How about we ask Victoria and prank the guys." "Like running on stage while they are doing one of their songs?" "Exactly." "What about Alexa?" "What about me?", a voice behind us said and we turned around. "Lex, you are here?! That's amazing." Olivia hugged her. "Hey and who are you?" "Julie, Kendall's girlfriend." "Aww I'm glad he finally found someone he was so desperate to find someone he would really like. I'm..." "Alexa, Carlos' girlfriend. I know." "Um well cool. So what were you guys planning?" "Pranking the boys during one of their songs together with Victoria." "Could we get Halston to join in? Where is she?" "She's filming a movie here in town till late at night." "We'll get her out there." "What about Logan?" "They mentioned Demi before but I don't think we can get her to come here." "We don't have to she is here tonight watching the concert anyway. We were going to surprise Logan anyway." "Ok Alexa could you call Halston and try to get her to come here." "When do you want to do it?" "During one of their last songs.", I suggested. "Confetti Falling is their last song then they just have the encore open." "She'll be here I promise. You guys go find Demi and Victoria and tell them about our plan." "Yes boss!", Olivia and I said at the same time and we all broke out laughing. "Now go find her." Alexa went outside and Olivia and I began looking for Demi. "Is there some kind of VIP section here?", I asked her still trying to find a sign of Demi. "Not exactly. But she isn't standing in the middle of the crowd, I'm sure of that." "Well me too, what about we look over there?", I said pointing over to some point. There weren't so many people so I assume it is a good place for a celeb like her. We went over and saw Demi standing there watching Victoria perform. "Hey Demi." "Hey. You are Olivia right?" "Yeah and this is..." "Julie, Kendall's girlfriend I know. Olivia mentioned you." "Oh well hello then. I've always been a big fan of you." "That's great. So why were you guys looking for me?" "We, means Julie, I, Alexa, Halston and Victoria, want to prank the guys during Confetti Falling." "What do you want to do?" "Run on stage during the song." "Amazing idea. Where's Alexa?" "Trying to get Halston to come here. She's on set right now." "Ok well I hope they are here soon." Demi followed us back to where we were standing before. Olivia got a text from Alexa telling her that she and Halston are going to be here soon and that we should ask Victoria to join. So we went backstage and to Victoria's dressing room. We knocked on her door and she opened up and let us in. "What are you guys planning?" "Pranking the guys. You, us, Alexa and Halston." "Guys I would love too but I'm really worn out from the show and I just want to go to bed. I'm sorry." "Aww what a shame. Well ok, you were pretty amazing out there so sleep well." "Thanks guys you gotta tell me everything tomorrow." "We will.", we all said in unison and left. On our way back we saw Halston and Alexa and stopped to wait for them. "Halston Julie, Julie Halston. James' girlfriend Kendall's girlfriend, Kendall's girlfriend James' girlfriend." "Hey." "Hey." "Where's Victoria?" "She was tired and wanted to go to bed." "Oh well ok. So I thought about this. In the beginning of the song they are all standing on those stairs so we'll just come up behind them. Julie behind Kendall, Demi behind Logan, me behind Carlos, Halston behind James and Olivia gets another microphone and sings instead of them. You know the song right?" "Yeah course." "Good idea Lex." "Demi can you sing the song with me? You know like you take Logan's mic." "Um sure, I guess I can. What about Lex, Halston and Julie? Can you guys sing?" "Yes Julie for sure I heard her singing along before." "No I really can't sing." "Yes you can. You'll help us, take Kendall's mic." "Yeah but I can't sing.", Alexa said and Halston nodded. "Me neither." "Well you can just do the backing vocals." "Alright. Everybody ready? They are almost at Confetti Falling." We all parted so we would be able to go up behind each boy. When Confetti Falling started we gave each other a sign and went on stage. I stood behind Kendall and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I looked to the middle of the stage to see Olivia performing the song. Kendall turned around and looked at me confused. I grabbed his microphone and joined Demi, Alexa and Halston in the middle of the stage. We joined Olivia and sang the song together with Alexa and Halston doing the backing vocals. The boys watched us in amazement. Each of us, except Olivia went to the boy they got the mic from and gave it back to them when the song was over. "You were amazing.", Kendall whispered and kissed me shortly. Me and the other girls went backstage and watched them doing the encore. When they came backstage after the show they were all hot and sweaty. "Don't. Touch. Me.", I said to Kendall and he backed away confused. "You're all sweaty. It's gross! Go shower!" "Fine, can I at least get a kiss?" "Alright but don't touch me." He kissed me without touching me and went to shower. I went into his dressing room and waited for him. When he came back in he was shirtless but not sweaty anymore. "I like that way more." "Oh come on you just like me being shirtless." "Fine you won." I went over to him touched his chest and started kissing him. He kissed back and put his hand behind my head. I pulled away and smiled at him. He dragged me over to the couch, pulled me onto his lap and kissed me again, more passionate this time. I kissed back for a little longer but soon pulled away. "As much as I enjoy this you should go to the Meet&Greet now." "Come with me, please." "I will Kendall. Now go put a shirt on and let's go." "Fine." He put on a shirt and we went to the room where the Meet&Greet would take place. I went to stand on the side and Kendall went over to the other boys and they started the Meet&Greet. The first girl got her picture and before she left she whispered something to Kendall. He nodded and waved me over to him. "She asked for a picture with you and me." "She did?" "Yes I did, you are really beautiful Julie. You and Kendall are perfect together." "Thank you so much. Kendall get Dustin over here to take a pic." "Sure princess.", he replied and went over to Dustin. We took our positions with the girl in between us and smiled for the camera. Dustin took the pic the girl hugged me and Kendall and I went over to stand on the side again. This happened with like every girl and boy that was in row. It was really fun for me and I didn't mind it at all. When everyone got their picture we all did one pic together. Means all the Rushers, the boys, Alexa, Olivia, Halston, Jackson, we got Victoria, who woke up from her nap, Dustin and me. When the Meet&Greet was finally done Kendall and me went back to the dressing room, took our bags and went to the tour bus to get our things. The girls and I exchanged numbers so we would be able to stay in touch. Kendall told me that he had booked a flight at 1am so we would have to hurry a little bit since the Meet&Greet took longer than expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Currently we were standing in front of the busses saying goodbye to everyone else. The other three boys just gave me their numbers so we could stay in touch as well. "Text us when he proposed I don't think he will tell us before he does." "What makes you think he would do that?" "I don't know just a feeling." "Ahh ok if you say so. Alexa you text me when Carlos finally gets the guts to propose to you?!" "Will do I don't think he ever will though." "Believe me he will or I am going to have a little talk with him." "Don't worry Julie. Have fun in Vegas!" "Thanks. You too wherever you and Carlos are going." She nodded and we said goodbye to the others, then Kendall and I took a cab and went to the airport. Our plane was already there and ready to board, so we handed over our luggage and went inside the plane. I had a seat at the window and Kendall next to me. There was one place left in our row but it luckily stayed empty. I leaned back in the seat and laid my head on Kendall's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and whispered: "When we are in Vegas we are going to have more time for us, I promise." "I'm really looking forward to seeing you shirtless more often." "Huh?" "You didn't think that I would let you wear a shirt in the house right?" "Whatever you want princess." "Love you Kenny." "Love you too princess. Go get some sleep." I did what he told me and slept for the whole 6 hour flight. When we arrived it was around 7am and Kendall called a cab so we could get to his house because he had his car there. We got out, grabbed our luggage and he paid the driver. We stepped into the driveway and he unlocked the door. "It could be a bit messy just so you are warned.", he said before opening the door. "I know that you are really messy." "Yeah maybe you are right." I went inside and when I saw how messy it was I stepped back a little but Kendall held me back. "So bad?" "I didn't expect it to be this bad." "I'll clean up today or tomorrow, I promise." "Kendall do you let everything fall that you hold in your hand? And leave it where it fell down? Because that's just how it looks. Was Carlos ever here?" "No he wasn't yet." "If he was it wouldn't look like this." "I guess. Should I clean it up now?" "I'll help you. We'll bring our things in your room and then start, ok?" "Alright." We brought our suitcases in his room and then started to collect all the things that were laying around. There were mostly clothes, but also magazines and countless shoes, Vans to be exact. "Kendall can you put all your shoes in one place?" "Will do princess.", he answered kissing me shortly. I continued collecting everything from the ground and then went to check on Kendall. He was ready and just wanted to come back to me. "I collected all the clothes, you gotta wash them anyway. At least your kitchen is clean." He laughed and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "You are not even close to being as messy as my brother.", I whispered smiling. "I'm honored." "Yeah his kitchen isn't clean otherwise you guys are really similar." "I would like to meet him someday." "Just if I can meet yours." "Definitely, they will love you." "My brother doesn't know much about the boys I've crushed on or met." "Why?" "I think he is pretty overprotective, I've never talked with him about boys but I still think he is, I mean he is my older brother." "He should be and who did you talk about?" "You think you know the boys I've crushed on?" "Boys?" "Kendall I'm 21 you think you are the only boy I've ever crushed on? When I was in High School I didn't even know you existed." "Good point. So...how many?" "How many what?" "Boyfriends you had." "Not one." "You are kidding me right? I mean just look at you." "I told you that I'm really shy. Most boys I was crushing on were either popular and out of reach or too shy." "Well you should really stop being so shy." "I did. Since I know you I stopped being that shy." "I noticed." "Anyway, what do you want to do the rest of the day?" "Beach day?" "Would love that." We went into his/our room and grabbed our things. I went into the bathroom to change into my bikini and when I came back out Kendall was already standing there in his swimming trunks and shirtless. "Are you...wow! You look hot!" "Kendall stop and now go." "Can't a boyfriend compliment his girlfriend?" "Maybe..." "Fine let's go now." We grabbed our towels and put our sunglasses on, then we went outside to his car. We got in and he drove off to the beach. When we arrived we got out and went down to the beach. We put our towels down and went into the water. I stepped in and it was warm, warmer than I expected it to be. I turned around to look for Kendall. He was standing behind me and watched my every move. "What are you doing? Come in here." "I am wondering what I did to deserve such a beautiful and incredible girl like you." "Aww Kendall stop this." He came to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "It's just the truth.", he said quietly. "Please never leave me Julie. I love you." "I won't Kendall I promise, I love you too.", I answered just as quiet. He picked me up bridal style and ran into the water. I screamed and held onto him for dear life. He leaned down and kissed me. We both dived under but didn't break the kiss. At some point we both were out of breath and went up again. "I've never understood why some couples just can't keep their hands off of each other, it was so annoying but now I understand them." "I know I did too but now I know how it feels to be madly in love with someone." I pecked his lips shortly and dived under shortly to fix my hair. When I came back to the surface I saw Kendall watching me. "What?" "What did you do?" "Fixing my hair." "Don't be such a girl." "Kendall I AM a girl." "Right... well I think it was unnecessary, you look always beautiful." "Could you just stop?" "No I love complimenting my princess." I just shook my head and looked around us. We weren't the only couple. Some were swimming together or just holding hands. Nobody was looking at us, no little girls who wanted autographs. It was just amazing. I turned back to Kendall and smiled at him. "What are you smiling about?" "There are no little girls coming up to you asking for autographs or pictures." "I noticed that too. Maybe they have parents who saw that we are busy and keep them away." "Maybe..." He came over to me and hugged me. 'What was that for?" "I don't know, just felt like it.", he answered whispering. I pulled away a bit and kissed him shortly. "We should definitely repeat this sometime.", I said, he nodded and added: "It isn't over yet, you know? I still have to show you something!" He took my hand and lead me over to a few rocks. We sat down and looked at the sea. The sun was just about to set and the sky had a beautiful red, orange and yellow. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. He kissed the top of my head and we watched the beautiful and unique sunset.

He still had his arm around me when we walked to his car. "Thank you Kendall for this day. It was just amazing!" "Gotta thank you, you made my day a thousand times better!" "Aww, love you Ken!" "Love you too Jules." He drove us home and we went inside. "Are you hungry or something?" "Not really what about you?" "No. It's pretty early, do you want to watch a movie or go into the backyard? It's nothing special." "I'm the one to judge.", I said smiling and dragged him outside. It was something special. There was a really big pool, probably enough space to play golf and a basketball court. "Nothing special? Are you kidding me? If this is nothing special what are James, Carlos and Logan's backyards looking like?" "Not really different. Logan's has a half pipe but except of this nothing." "Ok I gotta get used to this." We went over to the pool and I went over to the edge, looking at the water. Suddenly Kendall shoved me in and I was wet once again. I swam over to the edge and held out one hand. "Can you help me out?" He grabbed my hand and I pulled him in with me. He came up to the surface. "I knew this would happen!" "Don't mess with me!" "Well let me make it up to you.", he said came closer and kissed me. I pulled away and dived him under. "Girl why you so mean?", he asked when he came up again. "Just for fun." He dived me under and I pulled him with me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He still had his eyes closed so I put one hand on his cheek and kissed him slowly so he could keep his eyes closed. I pulled away out of breath and came up to the surface again. He came up too and started kissing me again. I put my legs around him and he put his hands under my legs to hold me. I had my arms around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair. It definitely turned into a make out session and I was glad it was no one around who could decide to visit us and interrupt us. He pushed me up against the wall and he moved his hands to my waist. He pulled away lifted me up so I was sitting on the edge of the pool and laid his hands on my legs. I leaned down and kissed him again. His hands moved up to my waist and I had his face cupped in my hands. He pulled away and sat down next to me on the edge. He took my hand, laid our intertwined hands in his lap and his head on my shoulder. I laid my head on his and enjoyed this moment together. "I have a radio interview tomorrow, here in Vegas though so you can definitely come with me." "So you are gonna make us official?" "I planned on doing that." "Good." "If you come with me he'll mention you anyway if we don't ask him not to so I'll have to tell him anyway. You don't have a problem with confirming it right?" "No I'm glad." "Come again." "I'm glad we don't have to keep it a secret. It was the same when you told the fans." "Well you are kinda right. Never looked at it that way." We stayed silent until we both yawned at the same time and laughed at that. "We should go inside and to bed." "Yeah." He stood up, held out his hand and helped me up pulling me close to him. He hugged me and then lifted me up bridal style. I laughed and laid my head on his chest. He carried me up to his bedroom and set me down on his/our bed. "Kendall your bed is going to be full water." "Our bed and maybe you are right." "Kendall it still is YOUR bed." "It is my bed and I say that it is OUR bed now. I would ask you to move in completely here and now but I know that you would say no and I understand that but someday you are going to say yes." "The only thing that would keep me from saying yes is, that all of this is happening so fast. Three days ago you didn't even know I existed." "Wrong. I always knew that somewhere would be that one girl who I would fall deeply in love with and who I never want to let go again. I know you think all of this is really fast but believe me I won't be the one leaving you." "Kendall I told you I won't leave you." "I know and now let's just forget this and go to bed." I nodded, grabbed my things and went to change into the bathroom. Kendall knocked on the door shortly after I was ready. "Can I come in?" "Sure." He opened the door and came over to me. He started brushing his teeth but stopped when he noticed me staring. "What?", he asked with his mouth full of toothpaste. "I'm still not used to seeing you shirtless." "Aww you are so cute when you are paralyzed." I shook my head laughing and slapped him playfully. I started brushing my teeth too and soon we both were ready and went back into OUR bedroom. He laid down and I went over to lay down next to him but he stopped me. "Wait right there." "Why?" "Because I barely get such a gorgeous view before I fall asleep." "Kendall you weirdo.", I laughed and laid down next to him. "Well having you in my arms is just as good." "See that isn't so weird." "I'm weird, deal with it." "I know Kenny everyone is." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. "Kendall stop." "You don't like that?", he whispered and I felt him smirk as he continued. "Kendall I love this but I'm tired." "Fine." He turned me around and kissed me shortly. "Night princess, beautiful dreams." "You too Ken, love you." "Love you too." I buried my head in his chest and fell asleep soon while Kendall softly and quietly sang Cover Girl.


	6. Chapter 6

I was awoken by Kendall kissing my neck, again. It really drives me insane when he does that. But I didn't stop him, I liked it. He kept on doing that but at some point I turned around and kissed him on the lips. "That's a way of waking up I could get used to.", I whispered smiling, put my hand on his cheek and kissed him again. I felt him smile in the kiss. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. "Love you, princess." "Love you too Ken." "Wait here I'll be right back." "Um ok." He got out of bed and left the room. Man this boy is driving me crazy. After like 15 minutes he came back with a tray in his hands. On it stood a vase with a red rose in it and two plates and two cups. He set the tray down on my lap and scooted in next to me again. "Perfect boyfriend-done." "What?" "I have this list of things I want to do or I want to have. One of these things is a perfect boyfriend who I love and who loves me just as much. I can scratch that from my list now." "What else is on that list." "Skydiving, dying my hair pink, couple of hats with like specific prints on them or Vans. Las Vegas was on my list too, L.A. and Venice Beach are on it too." "You want to dye your hair pink? All the other things are possible but pink hair?" "Yeah like really pink hair." "You are crazy." "And you not?" "Maybe, let's just eat now." He picked up one of the toasts and started feeding me it. I took one too and fed him. He grabbed my hand, which kept me from feeding him, and kissed me. I kissed back but soon pulled away. We ate the rest of the breakfast. "So when do you have to be at that interview thingy?" "1pm." "Good, it's 10am now so we still have time to do something else." "Yeah what about the pool?" "Good idea. I like your way of thinking." He brought the tray with the now empty plates into the kitchen and came then back. I was still laying in bed so he came over and pulled the covers off of me. "Hey!" "Come on now." He lifted me up bridal style when I made no attempt of moving. "You are lucky that you are so light and I can carry you all the time." "Aww little Kenny has no muscles?!" "Enough to carry you. You said you don't want me to look like Carlos or James." "No I don't. You are perfect the way you are." "Well you are too and I love your red hair." "You just don't want me to dye it pink." "No I don't because I don't want to lose my little redhead." "Can I at least dye it in a red like Ariana Grande had it when she played Cat on Victorious?!" "Princess it's your hair you can do with it what you want, you'll be beautiful either way." "I still want your opinion on it. I know pink isn't your favorite but what about the Ari red?" "Just try it out princess. Life's no fun without taking risks. Think about it and tell me if and when you want to do it. Now go change so we can go for a swim." He set me down, I took my bikini and went into the bathroom to change. When I was ready I came back out and saw him waiting for me. We went into the backyard and I sat down on one of the lawn chairs while he jumped into the water. "You know I was thinking you should make a YouTube channel. Your voice is amazing." "No I won't and it's not." "Jules, why? It's not like you have to go on a stage or something. You'll just sing in front of a camera. Believe me there are many people out there who are dying to have a voice like yours." "Help me.", I whispered. "What? With what? Making a YouTube channel?" "I don't want to sing alone. I can't sing alone." "So you want me to sing with you?" "Not my YouTube channel, our YouTube channel.", I said quietly and he smiled big. "I would love that princess." I looked up. "Really?" "Really. Anything to get you to sing. And now come in here." I smiled slightly and sat down on the edge of the pool. He grabbed my hands and pulled me inside. "Kendall you bastard. I would have come in on my own eventually." "Yeah when? In 2 hours? When we have to go?" "No! I would have..." "Just shut up and kiss me." I put my arms around his neck and did so. He kissed back and his hands moved up and down my back. I put my legs around him and it once again turned out into a make out session. The only difference this time was, that someone interrupted us. He cleared his throat and we pulled away. "Um Kevin hey, why are you here?" "I live here too sometimes you know? And this wasn't what I expected to see when I come home again after 3 weeks." "Sorry if I had known that you would come home today we would have..." "At least tell me who she is Kendall, I at least want to know with who you make out in our pool." "Sorry, Kevin- the love of my life Julie, Julie my brother Kevin." "Kendall?", Kevin and I shouted at the same time. "What?",Kendall shouted. I looked at Kevin. "The love...", I started and Kevin finished:" ...of your life?" "I told you princess and Kevin why is this so unbelievable?" "Um... because I've never heard these 5 words out of your mouth before. Anyway...I'll leave you two alone now." "Oh Kev we are going to a radio interview around 1pm. Are you going anywhere today?" "No I was planning on spending the day here and relax finally." "Ok, well we'll come back here after the interview or maybe go to the beach." "My room's still empty, isn't it?" "Yeah Jules is sleeping in my, excuse me, our room." "Um...okay?!" He was about to leave when Kendall asked:" Kevin what time?" He sighed. "You have to go." We quickly got out of the water and went inside. I grabbed my things and went to change into the bathroom, when I was ready Kendall went in. He came out again but I stopped him. "Kendall I love you but don't wear these pants. They really don't fit you." "If you say so princess, maybe you're right." "I'm sorry Ken it's just..." "Princess I understand don't worry. I'm glad you are so honest. We should go shopping together someday, maybe you can help me a bit." "Not much probably though." He changed into a pair of jeans, I grabbed my purse and we left. He drove to the radio station where the interview would take place. We got out of the car and went inside the building. Kendall put his arm around my waist and I put mine around his. I looked up at him, smiled and he leaned down and kissed me shortly. When we arrived there was a guy who greeted us, probably the interviewer. "Hello Kendall good to finally see you again." "Hey Marc, yeah I'm glad too it's been way too long." "Who's this?" "My girlfriend Julie." "Nice to meet you Julie." "Nice to meet you too." We shook hands and went over to the recording room. We sat down next to each other and Kendall immediately grabbed my hand. "Can we start Kendall?" "Sure.", he said and put on the headphones. "What up everyone? Here is Marc and I have an amazingly talented young guy here with me. Kendall Schmidt, hey good to have you here." "Well thanks Marc I'm glad to be here too." "Before we start with my questions and all the twitter questions...Kendall you didn't come here alone today, you brought a young lady with you. Who is she?" "Well the beautiful girl sitting beside me is my girlfriend... I just wanted to tell you... that I love you so so so so much and that you are my...princess. You are worthy of all the love in this world, you are the...love of my life Julie. Please guys don't send her hate, I'm really happy with her and I beg you don't start any rumors if you want me to be open about my relationship." "Well that was deep and I'm glad you shared this with everyone. I'm sure Julie loves you just as much. Beside this anything new in your life?" "Yes indeed. Me and Jules want to make a YouTube channel together and we are gonna post covers of songs we like." That's amazing, now to my and the Twitter questions..." They did the rest of the interview and Kendall held my hand the whole time. Sometimes he would smile at me and squeeze my hand before answering the questions. I found it very entertaining to watch him answering the questions. "That's it guys. All questions are asked and I hope you enjoyed this interview as much as we did and tune in tomorrow when we have Ariana Grande here." He started playing some music and Kendall took the headphones off. We stood up and said goodbye to Marc. We left the building hand in hand and stopped at his car. "So beach or home?" "Since you started the rumor that we both want this YouTube channel we should finally make one." "So home it is." We got in and he started driving home."You listen to Selena Gomez?" "Huh? What makes you think that?" "What you said at the beginning of the interview about us." "I don't get it." "One of her new songs called Love Will Remember. It starts with a voicemail by Justin saying these exact same things." "Fine I listened to it and I thought that Justin chose his words very well and when he asked me that, I remembered that song." "I love that song." "Yeah it's pretty good. Most of her songs are." "I know." He parked the car and we got out. "Wait isn't Kevin going to be here?" "He's probably watching TV in the living room so we'll just go in the backyard and tell him to not disturb us." "He won't believe us if we tell him that we want to shoot a cover for YouTube." "No he probably won't." We got out of the car, went inside and found Kevin, like Kendall predicted it, on the couch watching TV. "Hey Kevin!" "Hey guys. how was the interview?", he asked not looking away from the TV. "Amazing." "Yeah Kendall was really cute, well his answer was." "Ok.", he said still not paying attention. "We are going to go make out now in your room." "Sure guys go ahead." "Then we are going out to buy an elephant." "Great idea." "And we are going to get married tomorrow." "Really? That's amazing." "Yeah and we thought we could set this house on fire." "Whatever makes you happy." "We should order pizza for dinner." He turned his head to us. "We should do that." We started laughing and Kevin's confused look made us just laugh more. "Did you listen to us?" "Um...sure." "Well then we are going to go now." "Where are you going?" "Make out in your room, buy an elephant, prepare our wedding and then we'll set this house on fire." "Kendall? Julie? Are you guys crazy? Prepare your wedding?" "Oh so you say something about us getting married but nothing about buying an elephant and setting this house on fire?" "Well you won't set this house on fire because you live here and buy an elephant, I mean come on I'm not that dumb, I know that you can't get in elephant here in Vegas. But getting married is a possibility and I don't think you guys are ready for that." "Kevin we know that.", I reassured him. "Yeah I plan to ask her someday but not now." He does? "Anyway, we are going to go into the backyard now and shoot our first cover for the YouTube channel we want to make." "Like I would believe you. Have fun anyway." "Believe what you want Kev. Have fun watching TV and please try to not disturb us." "I won't, believe me." We went in our room and Kendall got his camera, laptop and his guitar. I took his laptop and camera so he wouldn't have to carry everything. We went into the backyard and sat down under some tree far away from the door. "What do you want to sing?" "Kendall what can you play would be the more important question." "All Big Time Rush songs for sure. Some songs by Incubus, all the songs I've already covered. Heffron Drive songs. And some other songs." "What about a BTR song, at least I don't have to look up the lyrics." "BTR it is. Which one?" "Intermission." "Oh this one." "What about this one?" "I don't like it." "Why?" "Because of the lyrics. I usually like it but not now when I have someone I love so much by my side. It gives the wrong impression." "Oh ok well then which song?" "Crazy for u?!" "I love that song but could we take We Are?" "I have that feeling that many people like this song most." "Yeah because it just is sad but happy at the same time." "We Are it is." He set the camera up and pressed play. He came back and sat down next to me. He started playing and we both started singing. He looked up while playing and smiled at me. I smiled back and kept singing. When the second chorus began he suddenly stopped singing and I was the only one singing. I glared at him and he just smiled and nodded to tell me to keep going. He joined me again and we sang the bridge and the ending together. He went over and pressed stop. "Can I edit it?" "Um sure, if you know how to." "Kendall it's like a hobby for me." "Perfect you can talk with Carlos about it. " "I'm not as good as Carlos." "I'm sure you guys can both learn from each other. Anyway, here do you have the camera, do what you want with it as long as you don't delete it." "I won't Kendall. However, why are you wearing a shirt?" "Because we just shot a cover." "But we aren't anymore." He took it off. "Better?" "Way better!", I said smiling. "Are you going to stay out here?" "Why?" "I wanted to get my laptop so I can edit it here." "I'm just going to bring this guitar into our room." "I can take it with me I'm going inside anyway." "Ok I'll stay here then or go look after Kevin." "Do that." I kissed him shortly and then went inside into our room. I put the guitar away and grabbed my laptop then I went downstairs again. "So you really love her?" "I do." "Everybody sees that, the way you look at her. Were you serious when you said that she's the love of your life?" "I was. I've never felt like that with any other girl." "Does she know how important she is to you?" "I hope so." "I do know that Kendall.", I said went over to him and wrapped one arm around him. "Julie? Can we talk shortly?" "Um sure...Kendall can you take this and go out already? I'm coming in a few." "Alright.", he said, kissed me shortly and left. "So Kevin what do you want to talk about." "Please don't break his heart under any circumstances. I've never seen him like this and he really loves you. He would be a mess if you guys break up. Please don't ever leave him." "Kevin stop. I waited all my life for him to love me. He is just as sweet and caring as I expected him to be. I love him way too much. I don't even know how I will survive when I have to go back home someday." "Really?" "Yes Kevin. I will NEVER break up with him." "Thanks, I wouldn't know how to handle him if you do." "Just don't think about it because it's not going to happen." "I just care about him." "I know and that's really amazing but he's such a sweetheart I can't risk losing him." "You are amazing you know that? I can see why he loves you so much." "Thanks." "Now go make him happy, I love seeing him like this." We hugged and I went outside to Kendall.


End file.
